Oliver's Queen
by Nature9000
Summary: Oliver tells his children about how he fell in love with his wife. Songfic, story style, parings you'll see for yourself. Though it's pretty obvious. Leave a review, no flames needed. Tied into a current fic I'm working on.


Oliver's Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

A/N: This is a song fic to the song Ballad of a Teenage Queen by Johnny Cash. I don't own that so don't get any ideas.

* * *

Oliver sat in his chair and sighed, it was a long hard day at work and his wife insisted that he let her do the cooking and that she had a surprise for him. He had been happily married for several years now and he knew he always would be. Oliver looked over to see two five year old children running into the living room and smiled. "Ace, Mina, how was your first day at kindergarten?" 

"It was fun!" Ace said with a smile.

"Yeah, they had story time," Mina said with a grin. "We want to hear you're story now!"

"My story, what is my story that you want to hear?"

"How did you meet mommy?"

"I've known mommy for several years. Would you like to know how we fell in love though?"

"Yes!" The children exclaimed. Oliver chuckled and leaned back.

"It was at my first job. There is a story in our town."

"Wow, it's a major story!" Ace exclaimed. Mina tapped Ace on the shoulder.

"Shh, let daddy tell! What is the story about daddy?"

"It is of the prettiest girl around," Oliver said with a smile. "She had Golden hair and eyes of blue and oh how those eyes could flash at you."

"How those eyes could flash at you? Is that possible for eyes to actually _flash_?"

"Oh yes, they flashed and they had a great effect! For Boys hung 'round her by the score!" Mina and Ace sat in Indian style on the floor and listened to the story.

"What does that mean, daddy? Why did so many boys hang around her?"

"They liked her, they all had crushes on her," Oliver stated. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace and closed the curtain over the fireplace.

"Did she have a crush on any of those boys?"

"Oh no, she did not have a crush on any of them."

"She didn't?"

"No she didn't, this is one teenage queen that didn't care for all those boys, but she loved the boy next door who worked at the candy store."

"What did the boys say about that?"

"They would say dream on teenage queen, prettiest girl we've ever seen."

"Heh, is that what they really said, daddy?"

"Oh, she was tops in all they said and it never once went to her head." Oliver picked up a picture of his wife and smiled as he reminisced about the love of her sport. "She had everything it seems, not a care, this teenage queen."

"Not a care, this teenage queen, daddy?" Mina raised her eyebrow as Oliver turned to her and smiled. He nodded his head in agreement. Mina imagined her mother with everything in the world and without a solitary care in the world. "Other boys could offer more…"

"Yes, they could have, but she loved the boy who worked at the candy store."

"She should have been a movie queen," Ace said thoughtfully. Mina raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"A movie queen, what is that?"

"I heard mommy use that phrase once, she said it is the movie stars who are some of the greatest."

"Oh she was one of the greatest," Oliver said with a smile. "She definitely was that. That boy loved her in return, he really did, and you know what?"

"What?"

"He would marry her next spring, he saved his money and bought a ring."

"Wow, that's great," Mina said with wide and starry eyes.

"Oh it doesn't end there my darling daughter."

"It doesn't?"

"No, of course not, for a movie scout came and took her out."

"What is a movie scout?"

"I think it's like the cub scouts!" Ace said with a knowing smile. Oliver shook his head and Ace frowned.

"A movie scout is someone who takes you and puts you on the big screen."

"Ah."

"Yes, it appeared Hollywood could offer more."

"More than the candy store guy!" Mina exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It would seem so."

"No!" Oliver laughed and smelled a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen.

"I will continue now. She left the boy who worked at the candy store."

"Say it isn't so Daddy!" Oliver chuckled as his wife's head appeared from the kitchen.

"The food is ready, do you want to eat or continue your story? You can continue while eating," The mom said with a smile. Oliver nodded as he and the kids walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"This looks delicious."

"Thank you, you worked so hard so I thought I should cook for you."

"Thank you." Oliver kissed his wife and the two kids groaned.

"Gross!" Ace and Mina exclaimed. "Continue the story, daddy!" Oliver closed his eyes and chuckled as he took a bite of his food. The mom chuckled too and she looked to the kids.

"Very soon she became a star," The mom said with a chuckle. She looked to the ceiling and sighed dreamingly. "She had a pretty house, shiny car and a fence all around."

"Yes, but she missed her old hometown," Oliver said with a slight chuckle.

"She missed her old hometown?" Mina asked while Ace just ate his food. It was obvious who would grow to be a romantic.

"Yes, it seemed all the world was at her door."

"Hah, all except the boy next door who worked at the candy store!" The mom said quickly. "This teenage queen was the saddest girl ever seen." Oliver nodded as he took another bite of his food.

"Didn't it get any better?" Mina asked. She forgot completely that this was about her mom and dad and prayed that it ended well for the teenage queen and the girl next door.

"Oh, it got better," Oliver said with a chuckle. "She did what her best friend did not do."

"What was it her best friend didn't do?"

"I'll tell you what the teenage queen did. One day the teenage star sold her house and all her cars."

"She did!"

"Yes, she gave up all that wealth and fame." Soon the food was all gone and the mom went into the bedroom for the night and Oliver followed his children to their bedroom in an attempt to put them to sleep despite their excitement.

"What happened after that?" Ace asked as he climbed into his bed.

"Yeah, what happened next?" Mina asked.

"Well she got on a train," Oliver said as he took a small train from Ace's bed.

"She left it all and got on a train!" Mina exclaimed. "Where did she go after that!"

"Do I have to tell you more? She came back to the boy next door who worked at the candy store."

"It's so romantic!" Oliver chuckled, he wasn't sure if his daughter actually knew the meaning of the word romantic or she just heard her mother use the word. Mina pulled her blanket over her and smiled. "Thanks for the story daddy."

"Sure, goodnight." Oliver turned out the lights and walked into the master bedroom.

"I think you exaggerated quite a bit, Oken."

"What can I say, Lilly? The kids wanted a _story_, they didn't want to hear about how we really fell in love. That would be a _tragedy!_"

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Are you sure about that? The way we fell in love, true it was a gradual process, but so much happened."

"Yeah, I know, I was almost killed by Amber so many years ago."

"That and you were almost raped by those two bastards, Chad and Tyler." Oliver plopped himself on the bed and sighed. "Damn, to this day I'm thankful that Jackson put that laxative in my drink."

"Yes, so am I, Oliver."

"I'm also thankful that Jackson helped you on that fateful day. At least he regained that ability…"

"Yeah, at least we don't have to worry about Amber, Chad or Tyler anymore."

"Yeah…Can you believe that Hannah Montana is still going strong?"

"I know, how long has it been, ten years?"

"We're twenty five, Hannah Montana was around when we were twelve…so thirteen years."

"Yeah, I tell Miley all the time that I'm surprised she's still in the business."

"Do you think she and Jake will have a child anytime soon?"

"They say they will when busy." they're not as

"Hah, they're always busy. They should have just settled down like we did."

"Since when did we _settle down?_" Oliver raised his eyebrow as Lilly flipped on top of him. "I'm still wild and roaming, aren't you?" Oliver chuckled and placed his hands around Lilly's waist and pulled her body close to his as he embraced her lips with his. Oliver lowered his hand down Lilly's body and she hitched her breath. She moaned with pleasure as Oliver's hands began to explore her body.

"Yeah, we definitely haven't settled down yet, 'teenage queen.'"

"Definitely not, 'candy boy.'"

--------------------

These are the lyrics to the song:

There's a story in our town  
Of the prettiest girl around  
Golden hair and eyes of blue  
How those eyes could flash at you (How those eyes could flash at you)  
Boys hung 'round her by the score  
But she loved the boy next door who worked at the candy store  
(Dream on, dream on teenage queen prettiest girl we've ever seen)

She was tops in all they said  
It never once went to her head  
She had everything it seems  
Not a care, this teenage queen (Not a care, this teenage queen)  
Other boys could offer more  
But she loved the boy next door who worked at the candy store  
(Dream on, dream on teenage queen you should be a movie queen)

He would marry her next spring  
Saved his money, bought a ring  
Then one day a movie scout  
Came to town to take her out (Came to town to take her out)  
Hollywood could offer more  
So she left the boy next door working at the candy store  
(Dream on, dream on teenage queen see you on the movie screen)

Very soon she was a star  
Pretty house and shiny car  
Swimming pool and a fence around  
But she missed her old home town (But she missed her old home town)  
All the world was at her door  
All except the boy next door who worked at the candy store  
(Dream on, dream on teenage queen saddest girl we've ever seen)

Then one day the teenage star  
Sold her house and all her cars  
Gave up all her wealth and fame  
Left it all and caught a train (Left it all and caught a train)  
Do I have to tell you more  
She came back to the boy next door who worked at the candy store

* * *

There it is, I hope you've enjoyed it. Yes, it's tied to the current story I'm working on. It's just a golden extra to that story my friends. Let me know what you thought! 


End file.
